Długie noce
by JulienCarax
Summary: Każdy nosi w sobie cząstkę zła. Nawet Ginny Weasley, której codzienne życie zachowuje jedynie pozory normalności. Wielowątkowa historia o miłości, zdradzie, wielkich planach i i chwilach zwątpienia.
1. Chapter 1

**Dajcie znać jak Wam się podoba, krytyka zawsze mile widziana.**

 **Szukam bety.**

 **Rozdziały będę dodawać stopniowo, na początku szybciej. Potem może raz w tygodniu.**

Rozdział I

Patrzysz na moje ręce  
są słabe - mówisz - jak kwiaty  
patrzysz na moje usta  
za małe by wyrzec: świat

Długie noce...

\- O szym myslyysz? - spytał Ron z ustami pełnymi kiełbasek. - Halo, Ginny, o czym myślisz? - zawołał przełykając ogromny kawałek.

Ginny podniosła wzrok znad owsianki.

\- Niedługo powinny przylecieć sowy z listami z Hogwartu… - wybąknęła cicho, zerkając na Hermionę, która na dźwięk słowa „Hogwart" zawsze nerwowo podskakiwała. Lecz sowy nie przyleciały tego dnia. I Hermiona raz po raz, przez cały tydzień prosiła ją, by sprawdzała stolik w salonie na Grimmauld Place gdzie ptaki zwykły zostawiać przesyłki.

\- Jak nie masz siły to nie schodź… potem sprawdzę – mówiła. - Po prostu one powinny już być, zwykle były o tej porze, choć może były po siedemnastym. Nie, wydaje mi się, że w poprzednim roku przyszły w poniedziałek po drugim weekendzie sierpnia.

Ale Ginny zawsze schodziła i patrzyła. A potem wracała na trzecie piętro i tym samym pogodnym głosem oznajmiała, że jeszcze nie ma, ale niedługo pewnie przylecą, spokojnie zapewniała Hermionę, że jeszcze nie czas. Jednak odkąd pamiętała, a było to jeszcze z czasów, gdy listy przychodziły do jej najstarszych braci, przesyłki z Hogwartu zawsze przybywały w drugi poniedziałek sierpnia. Tego roku było inaczej i dałaby się pokroić, by dowiedzieć się dlaczego.

W tym roku Ginny miała zacząć czwarty rok. W długie bezsenne noce, w tygodniu, gdy listy ze szkoły nie przychodziły, myślała o tym, że cudownie byłoby nie wracać do Hogwartu.

Lecz mimo jej intensywnym rozmyślaniom i nadziejom dwudziestego pierwszego sierpnia nadeszły listy ze szkoły informujące ich jakie książki należy kupić i kto w tym roku obejmie zaszczytny tytuł prefekta. W Grimmauld Place zawrzało. Jej matka wzbiła się chyba na wyżyny zarządzania zasobami ludzkimi i nawet Syriuszowi, który zwykł spędzać czas albo z Harrym albo w swojej sypialni, przydzieliła zadanie. I tak wszyscy w domu biegali w rytm pokrzykiwań tej niezwykle despotycznej kobiety, wydającej rozkazy i planującej „jak najkorzystniej spożytkować możliwość zorganizowanego wyjścia na Pokątną".

\- Niech nikt nie wyobraża sobie, że będzie mógł nawet na chwilę – piszczała – odejść od grupy. Fred, George! Nawet na minutę! Wszyscy jesteśmy zagrożeni. Nie, nie Ron, nie zrobimy przerwy, by popatrzeć na najnowsze modele… Tonks, kochana, nie tutaj, w łazience! Mioteł! Ronaldzie! Lepiej myśl już o nauce...Wstajemy o 8, już, już do łóżek. Bez gadania, będziecie śpiący. Bez marudzenia. Hermiono, to twoje świetne zaklęcie na czyszczenie jak brzmiało?

Ginny jak zwykle starała się przemykać niezauważona z pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia, nie zadając pytań i potulnie odpowiadając: tak, tak, już. W końcu jakoś zasłużyła na miano cudownej córki.

O czwartej nad ranem kiedy cały dom smacznie chrapał i nawet skrzat kuchenny Stworek przestawał na chwilę miotać się we śnie o zdrajcach krwi, Ginny zeszła do kuchni, by przy kubku kawy doczekać świtu.

… i zimne świty

Siedząc w kuchni i patrząc jak powoli za oknem robi się coraz jaśniej, Ginny odczuwała coś co potem nazwała „pruciem się świata". Jakby wszystkie szwy w tej krótkiej chwili próbowały rozerwać się i ukazać podszewkę wszechświata. W godzinie takiej jak ta, zwykle działy się cudowne rzeczy. Tego dnia, pierwsze, zimne jeszcze promienie słońca, przywiodły ku progom Grimmauld Place, nie całkiem mile widzianego gościa.

Severus Snape wkroczył do kuchni z odpowiednim sobie rozmachem dokładnie w chwili, gdy Ginny Weasley zmywała naczynia z ostatniego wieczornego posiłku Syriusza. Nie musiała odwracać się, by wiedzieć, że to właśnie on. Czarodziei takich, jak jej mistrz eliksirów otaczała aura, która pomagała jej bezbłędnie rozpoznać z kim ma do czynienia. Odwróciła się jednak powoli, by zachować pozory. Spojrzeli na siebie trochę zbyt uważnie. On z peleryną wilgotną od porannej rosy, ona z rękami w cytrynowej pianie. O czwartej rano, gdy wstaje słońce nikt nie nosi masek i twarze ludzi oddają ich najskrytsze myśli. Po chwili Ginny skinęła głową na powitanie i wróciła do naczyń zalegających w zlewie. Mężczyzna natomiast zajął miejsce przy końcu długiego kuchennego stołu, blisko kominka i zamknąwszy oczy pogrążył się w tylko sobie znanych myślach. Ginny krzątała się jeszcze chwilę po kuchni, wycierając i chowają naczynia, nastawiając wodę na herbatę, której postanowiła się napić i nie mogąc sobie znaleźć miejsca w owej cichej, lecz natarczywej obecnościinnegoczarodzieja.

Z rozmyślań wytrącił go dźwięk kubka stawianego na stole. Otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć przed sobą naczynie pełne parującego i zachęcająco pachnącego naparu oraz młodą Weasley siedzącą po przeciwległej stronie stołu popijającą swoją herbatę w skupieniu. Widząc, że otworzył oczy, uniosła brew znad kubka, nic nie mówiąc. Słońce było już wystarczająco wysoko i jej twarz przybrała ponownie ten sam dobrze znany mu ze szkoły głupio-dziecięcy wyraz **.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział II

Kilka sekretów...

\- Nie wiem, oh, nie wiem Dyrektorze, czy Ginny sobie poradzi, to jednak spora odpowiedzialność. Może jednak lepiej zostanę?

\- Uwierz mi Molly, Ginny poradzi sobie świetnie, w końcu to tylko trzy dni. Trzy dni, a ty odpoczniesz i będziesz mogła załatwić tą istotną dla ciebie sprawę.

\- Oh, ale jednak, nie wiem… czasami mam wrażenie, że to się wszystko ledwo się trzyma w całości. Wszyscy są tacy kochani, jednak czy beze mnie…

Ginny siedziała i przysłuchiwała się w milczeniu dyskusji, która dotyczyła jej w najwyższym stopniu, a jednak toczyła się niejako poza nią i z całkowitym pominięciem jej osoby. Gdyby ją ktoś spytał o zdanie, zapewne ze spokojem stwierdziłaby, że ugotowanie trzech posiłków przez kolejne trzy dni dla pięciu, sześciu osób to żaden problem, jednak jej matka lubiła robić z siebie osobę niezastąpioną, więc dziewczyna taktownie milczała. Ostatecznie decyzja została podjęta, a Molly Weasley spakowała rzeczy swoje i męża i udała się na, krótki acz bardzo zasłużony, jak ją wszyscy po stokroć zapewniali, odpoczynek. I tak Ginny została sama z całym domem na głowie, Ronem, Hermioną, Harrym oraz Syriuszem sprawującym pozory opieki. Owa krótka wolność, była okazją, której Ginny obiecała sobie nie zaprzepaścić. I tak, już pierwszego dnia po kolacji, gdy ojciec chrzestny Harrego udał się do sypialni, a cudowna trójka zasiadła w salonie obmyślając kolejny fantastyczny plan, dziewczyna podążyła do jednego z niewielu pokoi na Grimmauld Place, które zawsze pozostawały zamknięte. „R.A.B" głosiły inicjały na drzwiach z czarnego mahoniu.

W pierwszych dniach lipca, niespełna dzień po ich głośnym najeździe na rodzinny dom Syriusza, pani Weasley zarządziła gruntowne sprzątanie wszelkich pomieszczeń. Ginny z charakterystyczną dla siebie pokorą i cierpliwością chodziła z wiatrem pełnym mydlin i grubymi szmatami z pokoju do pokoju wysłuchując zrzędzenia matki. Jednak, gdy razem z matką weszły do pokoju na końcu korytarza, na drugim piętrze i owionęła je atmosfera grozy i jawnego czarnoksięstwa kobieta, której do tej pory usta się nie zamykały, nagle zamilkła i niemal z prędkością światła wyrzuciła Ginny za drzwi zamykając pokój silnym zaklęciem. Szybko okazać się miało, że zaklęcie nie było nawet w połowie tak skuteczne, jak myślała i młoda czarownica poradziła z nim sobie w przeciągu dwóch nocy. Teraz należało czekać tylko na dobrą okazję, by bezpiecznie spenetrować tajemną przestrzeń. Długo musiała wypatrywać odpowiedniej okazji, czasami w środku nocy budziła się z myślą, by wstać i natychmiast zrealizować swój plan, wiedziała jednak, że jeśli pewne sprawy ujrzą światło dzienne już na zawsze pozostaną widoczne, niczym rdzawe zacieki na czystej powierzchni.

Drzwi skrzypnęły cicho.

W pokoju powietrze aż wibrowało od zakazanych zaklęć. Ginny przeszedł znajomy przyjemny dreszcz i szybkim krokiem przemierzyła podłogę zasnutą grubą warstwą kurzu. Czuła się jak dzikie zwierze na łowach. Miała przed sobą nieodkryte sekrety, które w jej głowie płaczliwym głosem błagały ją o odkrycie i przywłaszczenie.

Z pokoju wyszła o świcie. Chwiejnym krokiem udała się do swojej sypialni i z głowa pełną szalonych myśli i uśmiechem błąkającym się na twarz zasnęła tak mocno, jak nie spała od miesięcy.

O dziesiątej była już na nogach przygotowując śniadanie dla wszystkich domowników.

… i szczypta kłamstw

W czasie tych trzech dni, kiedy to Ginny wodziła prym, Syriusz ani razu nie pojawił się na śniadaniu. Do kuchni schodził późnym popołudniem, słabym głosem pytając, czy zostało coś z obiadu. Trzeciego dnia odnalazł Ginny w łazience szorującą wyjątkowo zabrudzoną wannę i rozmyślającą o inkantacjach znalezionych poprzedniej nocy w opuszczonym pokoju.

\- Gi… jest coś z obiadu? - wychrypiał stojąc za nią, gdy pochylała się z gąbką w ręce.

\- Yhym, coś tam zostało.

\- Byłabyś tak dobra?

Podniosła i odwróciła się nagle tak, że starszy mężczyzna wydał z siebie okrzyk zaskoczenia.

\- Czemu mam się odrywać od mojego zajęcia? - wysyczała i choć starała się nad sobą panować złość, która wzbierała w niej już od początku jej pobytu na Grimmauld Place, kipiała emocjami.

\- Jesteś taką dobrą… gospodynią – odparł Syriusz, głosem lepiącym się od obłudy i czegoś co bardzo nie spodobało się młodej czarownicy.

\- Gdybyś wreszcie – zrobiła krok w jego kierunku – przestał chlać…

I wtedy zobaczyła siebie w jego oczach. Zobaczyła jego zdumienie. W ułamku sekundy uświadomiła sobie, że odkryła się. Tak łatwo.

\- Ja… - wyjąkała, spuszczając oczy i wymijając oniemiałego Syriusza w drzwiach. - Czekaj zaraz coś ci przygotuję… jest trochę pieczeni. Chcesz?

\- Chcę… - szedł za nią, gdy szczebiotając próbowała zamienić to wszystko w coś znanego i beztroskiego, coś bardziej w stylu małej Ginny. W kuchni od razu rzuciła się do garnków, energicznie w nich mieszając.

\- Wszystko w porządku Ginny? - spytał Black, siadając cicho za stołem.

\- Tak! Oczywiście, oczywiście… - próbowała wykrzesać z siebie choć trochę wesołości i choć udało jej się przywołać na twarz zwyczajny, przyjemny wyraz, widziała, że Syriusz patrz na nią zmieszany i trochę jakby przestraszony.

\- Słuchaj, Ginny… - zaczął, gdy położyła przed nim talerz pełen ziemniaków i mięsa z sosem. - Nie myślisz chyba, że jak jakoś… ja po prostu długo śpię, wiesz. Azkaban. Odsypiam.

\- Tak, tak, ja coś… oczywiście. Głupia jestem.

Zaśmiała się. Na prawdę udało jej się zaśmiać w tym ponurym domu, naprzeciwko mężczyzny, który utopił swoją duszę i przyzwoitość w morzu wódki. Zaśmiała się mając świadomość, że gdzieś tam nad nią jest pokój pełen czarnoksięskich, mrocznych zaklęć, do których niebawem wróci. Zaśmiała się zupełnie beztrosko, a Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko na dźwięk tego śmiechu.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział III

 **Cisza**

Tak łatwo było kłamać. Ludzie nie chcieli słuchać prawdy. Chcieli słuchać jej przyjemnego głosu, radosnego śmiechu, wsłuchiwać się w stek kłamstw wypływających z jej ust. Była mistrzynią półprawd, magistrem w dziedzinie fałszu. Ganiła siebie za te chwile słabości, w czasie których kurtyna znienacka szła w górę, a ona pokazywała swoje prawdziwe ja.

Wtedy w łazience w oczach Syriusza zobaczyła siebie odmienioną – obcą, dziwną, obnażoną. Przestraszyła się, że o to okazała słabość i stanęła przed nim bezbronna w swoje wściekłości. Później siedząc na chłodnej drewnianej podłodze, w sekretnym pokoju wypełnionym mroczną magią, obiecała sobie, że to się już nigdy nie powtórzy.

Następnego dnia rano wrócili rodzice.

A potem spadł deszcz.

\- Ginny, Ginny? Co robisz?

Siedziała na swoim łóżku przeglądając notatki, które sporządziła w czasie długich nocy spędzonych wśród czarnoksięskich ksiąg. Hermiona jak zwykle wtykała nos w nieswoje sprawy.

\- Eh, uczę się eliksirów – westchnęła w odpowiedzi – ale przecież i tak Snape na pierwszych lekcjach pokaże nam gdzie nasze miejsce.

Najważniejsze zachować spokój. Delikatnym ruchem prawej dłoni odłożyła pióro na stolik, a lewą niby mimochodem zamknęła zeszyt. Panika związana z pośpiesznym ukrywaniem przestępstw i sekretów była jej obca. Podniosła wzrok na Hermionę.

\- Gotowa na nowy rok? Przeczytałaś już wszystkie podręczniki?

\- Oh, nie żartuj – zaśmiała się dziewczyna. - Tak. Został mi jeszcze ten z historii, ale pewnie już nie zdążę. A ty gotowa?

\- Tak! Oczywiście! Cudownie będzie wrócić do szkoły, najeść się wreszcie i spędzić trochę czasu z dala od Rona.

Teraz już obie się śmiały. Nić porozumienia została zawiązana. Hermiona odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i wyglądnęła za okno. Deszcz padał, obmywając z brudu londyńskie ulice.

\- Ale cicho… - wyszeptała starsza dziewczyna.

\- Prawda? Chciałabym umieć zakląć tę ciszę… - odpowiedziała Ginny wpatrując się w krople spływające po brudnych szybach.

\- Zakląć ciszę?

\- Yhym… i wsadzić do słoika.

Okładka zeszytu mrowiła ją w opuszki palców, a obecność Hermiony irytowała co raz mocniej. Jestem jak narkoman, pomyślała, który odkrył właśnie nową ekscytującą substancję i myśli o niej zawładnęły jego umysłem.

Nagle podjąwszy decyzję szybko wstała.

\- Strasznie długo tu siedziałam! - powiedziała do Hermiony, przeciągając się z rozmachem i rozprostowując zdrętwiałe mięśnie. - Już nie powinnam patrzeć ani chwili dłużej na te eliksiry! Chodź znajdziemy chłopaków, zagramy w eksplodującego durnia albo coś…

 **Skowyt**

Gry przeciągnęły się do późnej nocy. O jedenastej do pokoju, który Harry dzielił z Ronem wpadła, jak burza pani Weasley i rozgoniła ich do spania. O dwunastej spotkali się znowu. Bliźniaki rzucili zaklęcie wyciszające na pokój rodziców i ich cześć korytarza, tak by mogli bezpiecznie bawić się w pozostałej części domu. Grali w coraz to nowe gry, coraz bardziej rozemocjonowani.

\- Harry! Twoja kolej! Prawda czy wyzwanie? - zawołała Ginny.

\- Prawda!

\- Czy czujesz coś do Hermiony?

\- Boczek! - zawołali bliźniacy i w tym samym momencie wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Wiecie, można czuć miętę... – powiedział Fred.

\- … a on czuje boczek! - dokończył George, ale nikt prócz nich się nie zaśmiał.

Harry spojrzał przeciągle w stronę starszej z dziewczyn, a Hermiona odwzajemniła się trzepotem rzęs.

\- Kocham ją… - stwierdził chłopak. - Jak siostrę!

\- Dobrze, że moją siostrę... – stwierdził Ron, który z niewiadomych przyczyn zrobił się nagle czerwony. - … też kochasz jak siostrę.

\- O Ronuś, Ronuś – zaczęli znowu bliźniacy. - A ty kogo kochasz, buraczku?

\- Ronald kocha mamusię i swoje kapciusię – zawyła Ginny, ze śmiechu zataczając się na Hermionę.

Po chwili rechotali już wszyscy. A potem spomiędzy krzyków i wszelkich oznak wesołości Ginny usłyszała coś jakby głuchy dźwięk upadającego ciała. A chwilę później jęk tak nikły, że prawie niesłyszalny.

Odwróciła głowę starając się nasłuchiwać mimo śmiechów i głośnych rozmów o Quidditchu, którą podjęli jej bracia i Harry.

\- Coś się stało Gi? Słyszysz mamę? - spytała Hermiona, lekko spanikowanym głosem.

\- Nie, nie… wszystko okej. Wydawało mi się.

Wstała i podeszła do szafki, na której stało radio.

\- Posłuchamy muzyki? Powinno lecieć nocne pasmo. - spytała, choć była już pewna: Syriusz znowu wałęsał się pijany po domu.

Było dużo po trzeciej, gdy zdecydowali się wreszcie położyć do łóżek. Ginny poszła razem z Hermioną do pokoju i jeszcze przez ponad półgodzinny udawała sen, nim upewniła się, że starsza dziewczyna zasnęła. Po paru minutach wsłuchiwania się w miarowe pochrapywanie towarzyszki odważyła się ostrożnie wyślizgnąć z łóżka i cicho wymknąć z pokoju.

Muzyka co prawda skutecznie zagłuszyła odgłosy dobiegające z dołu, jednak dziewczyna była pewna, że Syriusz narozrabiał i być może znów potrzebuje pomocy.

Tak naprawdę nie miałaby nic przeciwko, by stary czarodziej nabił sobie kilka siniaków - spadając ze schodów, czy potykając się o stary przedpokojowy dywanik. Jednak poczuła ukłucie strachu, gdy przechodząc koło pokoju ojca chrzestnego Harrego usłyszała przeraźliwe chrapanie dobiegające zza grubych drewnianych drzwi. To nie Syriusz błądził po domu, lecz ktoś kogo nie powinno w nim być. Teraz, gdy jej zmysły wyostrzyły się pod wpływem adrenaliny we krwi, wyraźnie wyczuwała jego obecność.

Szukała dalej, przemierzając pokój za pokojem, wiedziona strachem i szalonym instynktem nakazującym jej zmierzyć się z tym co nieznane.

Znalazła go w łazience na najniższym piętrze. Leżał na białych płytkach owinięty w brudny podróżny płaszcz. Widziała jak drży, jak raz po raz wstrząsa nim spazm powodowany nieznanym jej zaklęciem. Słyszała jak z jego ust wydobywa się cichy, nieludzki skowyt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział IV**

 **Nie znasz mnie**

Patrzyła jak zahipnotyzowana. Remus Lupin leżał przed nią na podłodze, zupełnie bezbronny, pozbawiony nawet świadomości jej obecności. Jego szata i podróżna peleryna nosiły ślady walki. Twarz skrywały szare włosy, teraz brudne i pozlepiane czymś co mogło, ale nie musiało być krwią.

Podeszła do niego i klęknęła, by móc ocenić powagę stanu w jakim się znalazł. Wiedziała, że istnieją zaklęcia, które sprawiają, iż ciało człowieka rozpada się na tysiące kawałków, wiedziała, że nie tylko Cruciatus potrafi zadać niewypowiedziany ból, wiedziała, że Lupin potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy, jednak doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, iż taka sytuacja, taka okazja się nie powtórzy. Skoro dotarł aż tu, skoro nadal żyje mimo kilku godzin zwłoki… Pewnym ruchem odwróciła ciało mężczyzny.

Cóż to było za zaklęcie, kto je rzucił, jak… w jej głowie kłębiło się tysiące pytań, kiedy z uwagą śledziła wszelkie znaki i rany na ciele nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. Gdyby tylko mogła rzucić zaklęcie skanujące.

\- Gi...Ginny? - spojrzał na nią aż nazbyt przytomnie.

\- Ciiii – szepnęła, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. - Ciii…

Jej oczy szybko omiotły pozostałe rany.

\- Jest pan bardzo ranny…

\- Ginnnny… proszę.

Była świadoma jego bólu, niemal czuła go swoim ciałem. Wiedziała też, że może mu ulżyć. Znała zaklęcie, dzięki któremu zakończy jego cierpienie. Wystarczył jeden ruch ręką, dwa krótkie słowa. Podjęła decyzję. Była gotowa.

 **A ja nie znam ciebie**

Zaalarmowani państwo Weasleyowie odnaleźli swoją córkę, gdy ta klęcząc na zimnej posadzce z wyciągniętą przed siebie dłonią w skupieniu wypowiadała słowa inkantacji. Tuż przy niej leżało ciało Remusa. Mężczyzna wymalowany miał na twarz spokój, a jego usta wygiął lekki, niemal niezauważalny uśmiech. Ginny raz po raz szeptała zaklęcie, wodząc dłonią wzdłuż ciała mężczyzny. Jego rany znikały, a wraz z nimi znikał ból.

Potem padło wiele słów. A pani Weasley wylała wiele, w mniemaniu Ginny, niepotrzebnych łez. Lupin został przetransportowany do wolnego pokoju i tam położony na ogromnym łożu zapadł w uzdrawiający sen.

Zwołano nadzwyczajne zebranie zakonu. Albus Dumbledore przybył osobiście, by zapoznać się z sytuacją. Gdy niespełna godzinę po przybyciu dyrektora Hogwartu na Grimmauld Place Remus Lupin odzyskał przytomność i zaczął odpowiadać na pytania. Został zaatakowany przez śmierciożerców podczas pełnienia tajnej misji wśród wilkołaków. Udało mu się aportować do rodzinnego domu Syriusza, gdzie następnie zemdlał nim zdołał wezwać pomoc.

\- Na szczęście odnalazła mnie Ginny. - wyszeptał, patrząc na nią z wdzięcznością, a oczy wielu osób zebranych w tym niewielkim pokoju na piętrze wypełniło się łzami. Ginny uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Dobrze, że akurat nie mogłam spać.

Nim noc zmieniła się w dzień otrzymała wiele uścisków dłoni i wiele zapewnień o swoim ogromnym talencie. Tylko jedna osoba przyglądała jej się bez słowa, ani nie podchodząc z gratulacjami, ani nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

Gdy nad ranem wymknęła się z kuchni, by choć chwilę pobyć sama, dogonił ją na schodach.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że Lupin był akurat w tej łazience? - spytał Snape zastępując jej drogę.

\- Panie profesorze? - odpowiedziała chłodno nie podnosząc wzroku. Niech sobie nie wyobraża, że cokolwiek z niej wyciągnie.

\- Skąd znasz to zaklęcie?

\- Kiedyś czytałam…

\- Kłamiesz.

Podniosła wzrok. Kłamię, pomyślała, owszem, kłamię, bo te kłamstwa, są znacznie lepsze niż brutalna prawda.

\- Ciągle kłamiesz, Weasley – stwierdził i widząc, że nie uzyska od niej żadnej odpowiedzi dodał - Zastanawiam się jednak dlaczego?

\- Dziękuję.

\- Proszę?

\- Tylko pan...– zaczęła, powoli robiąc krok, tak by dzięki różnicy stopni móc mu zaglądnąć prosto w oczy. - … tylko pan spytał. Dziękuję.

Przez chwilę spoglądali sobie w oczy, jednak to on pierwszy zerwała ten niepożądany kontakt i odwrócił się tak szybko, że jego czarne szaty zafalowały. Ginny w milczeniu ruszyła w stronę swojego pokoju. Będąc już na szczycie schodów usłyszała, jak cicho mówi:

\- Nie ma za co.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział troszkę dłuższy. Jak zwykle proszę o komentarze i uwagi :)  
Bawcie się dobrze.

Rozdział V

 **Nikt**

Nie pamięta kiedy pierwszy raz zrobiła coś co uznać, by można za prawdziwie i szczerze złe. Musiało to być jednak jeszcze nim przekroczyła próg Hogwartu, bowiem tiara przydziału dała jej jasno do zrozumienia co sądzi o czystości jej dziecięcej duszyczki.

Pamięta jednak doskonale dzień, w którym dogłębnie uświadomiła sobie, że jest zła. Dzień, w którym po raz pierwszy mroczny instynkt dał o sobie znać a sumienie nie drgnęło na myśl o krzywdzie bliźniego. Długo rozmyślała wtedy co sprawiło, że się taka stała. Choć Tom twierdził, że niektórzy po prostu tacy się rodzą - ich krew jest skażona złem, tak jak skażona może być miłością do mugoli.

Więc była zła. Ukrywała to przed światem za pomocą licznych kłamstw i wymówek. Jednak mimo usilnych prób zło wypełzało z niej czasem. Jak wtedy, gdy nie zareagowała na odgłos upadku. Jak wstała i z premedytacją włączyła radio. Jak z zafascynowaniem przyglądała się zmaltretowanemu ciału.

Jakichkolwiek zaklęć, by nie użyła, by zadość uczynić złu jakie wyrządziła, ono zawsze wisiało w powietrzu i gdziekolwiek poszła ono w niej było.

Tylko Luna była go świadoma. Mówiła, że dostrzega to w jej aurze. Tego lata, nie cały tydzień po wydarzeniach na Grimmauld Place, było podobnie. Jeszcze na peronie 9 i ¾ Luna bezbłędnie odczytała sens wydarzeń minionych dni. Spojrzała na nią smutno, ale o nic nie pytała.

\- Ciężkie miesiące? - mruknęła tylko na jej widok i nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszyła wzdłuż przedziałów w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca. - Mój ojciec szaleje - dodała przez ramię, skinieniem głowy wskazując puste miejsca wśród drugorocznych krukonów.

Ginny przytaknęła. Nie trzęsły z Luną szkołą - nie mogły pozwolić sobie na luksus samotnej podróży. Usiadły wymieniając znaczące spojrzenia, a pociąg ruszył.

Wiał wschodni wiatr. Wiatr niosący zmiany.

\- Jakie plany na ten rok? - spytała Luna wyglądając przez okno.

\- Mam w głowie mały projekcik – uśmiechnęła się Ginny bawiąc się różdżką. Z jej końca sączyło się nikłe złotawe światło, niemal niewidoczne dla oczu.

\- Rozwiniesz?

\- Trafiłam na ciekawe miejsce, pełne… ciekawych książek – zaczęła opowiadać Ginny zerkając na towarzyszących im uczniów drugiego roku. - Znalazłam w nich kilka zaklęć, które dały mi do myślenia. Chcę… spróbować czegoś nowego.

\- Yhym… Gdybyś potrzebowała wsparcia.

\- Wiem gdzie cię znajdę Luna. Bardziej niepokoi mnie inny fakt… - Tym razem Ginny nachyliła się, tak by jak najmniej słów przeznaczonych dla przyjaciółki mogło dobiec obcych uszu.

\- Musiałam użyć zaklęcia bezróżdżkowego.

\- Co znaczy, że musiałaś? - Luna spojrzała na nią nie skrywając przerażenia.

\- Ktoś umierał. Nie miałam wyjścia. To był instynkt.

\- Wiedziałam, że nie uda ci się zachować tego w sekrecie… - prychnęła Luna odchylając głowę w geście wyższości.

\- Nikt nie zadawał pytań.

\- Nie? - Luna uniosła brew w niedowierzaniu.

\- Nie. Tylko… tylko Snape. On jeden zachował się tak jak powinni zachować się wszyscy. Zaczął drążyć. Inny kupili bajkę o przypadkowej książce i przypadkowej inkantacji, która wypłynęła ze mnie na widok krwi i cierpienia. Ale Snape. On się czegoś domyśla.

Luna przyjrzała się przyjaciółce uważnie. Przez dłuższą chwile milczały, wsłuchane w dźwięk pędzącego z hukiem po torach pociągu. Na korytarzu ktoś się kłócił. Jeden z młodszych krukonów przysnął i cicho pochrapywał. Wschodni wiatr wył cicho w szparach okien.

\- Nie domyśli się – szepnęła Luna – prawda jest tak… niezwykła, ze nie sposób się domyślić.

\- Wystarczy dodać dwa do dwóch, Luna.

\- Nie, nie wystarczy. Jesteśmy bowiem nikim, Ginewro, nikt nie patrzy w naszą stronę.

 **Ktoś**

Ten rok miał być inny. Ginny czuła niemal całą sobą nadchodzące z niewiadomego kierunku zmiany. Całe wakacje czekała, aż Harry Potter pojawi się na Grimmauld Place i wreszcie będzie mogła być blisko niego. Odkąd rozpoczęła naukę w Hogwarcie miała kilku chłopców – przedstawiciele płci przeciwnej uwielbiali jej towarzystwo – jednak to właśnie Harry był jej prawdziwą obsesją. Odkąd zobaczyła go pierwszy raz, odkąd wydobył ją z Komnaty Tajemnic, odkąd spędzał letnie dni w towarzystwie jej rodziny. Dziwna obsesja, zamiast maleć rosła w niej z dnia na dzień, z miesiąca na miesiąc i roku na rok. Im bardziej go pragnęła tym mniej dawała to sobie poznać. Dość szybko nauczyła się zachowywać neutralnie w jego towarzystwie, śmieć się z nim i z niego. A przede wszystkim znieczulać zmysły obecnością innych osób. I tak opiekun jej domu miał z nią nie lada problem – nauczyciele odnajdywali ją w opuszczonych klasach i ciemnych korytarzach w coraz to ciekawszych damsko-męskich konfiguracjach. Zwykle kończyło się na rozmowie, kolejnym niezbyt długim szlabanie i jakimś cudem informacje o jej poczynaniach nigdy nie dotarły do jej rodziców. Ślizgoni potrafili być niezwykle honorowi w kwestiach załatwiania spraw pomiędzy sobą.

Ekspres Londyn – Hogwart powoli zwalniał. Z sąsiadujących przedziałów oraz korytarza dobiegały krzyki i nawoływania. Ginny przebrała się w swoją szatę z zielono-srebrnym herbem na prawej piersi. Barwa węża Salazara Slytherina doskonale współgrała z płomienno-rudymi włosami dziewczyny, lecz nikt z jej bliskich tego nie zauważał.

Luna wzięła torbę i z lekko rozmarzoną miną ruszyła do drzwi przedziału. Zaczął się nowy rok szkolny. Niedługo zasiądą w Wielkiej Sali i zjedzą obfity posiłek. Co przyniosą najbliższe miesiące, czy dotrwają tacy sami do końca?

Rzeczywistość faluje. Szwy trzeszczą.

Wieje wiatr ze wschodu i Ginny schyla się, by podnieść białe pióro z podłogi pustego już przedziału. Białe pióro Hedwigi, myśli, ale to nie możliwe… Wiatr wyje i wydaje jej się, że w tym wyciu słyszy głos. Podchodzi do okna. Peron jest pusty.

\- Chodź…

Wieje wiatr i Ginny obejmuje się ramionami, jakby chciała ochronić ciało przed nadciągającym chłodem.

\- Chodź do mnie.

Wyje wiatr a Ginny nerwowo wygląda przez okno. Głos jest wyraźny, brzmi znajomo, jednak im dalej w głąb umysłu tym mniej staje się konkretny.

\- Chodź!

\- NIE!

Ginny krzyczy, a może jej się tylko wydaje.

Peron znów jest pełen uczniów, którzy kłębią się i nawołują. Ich krzyki są radosne, pełne nadziei na półmiski pysznego jedzenia i ciepło komnat Hogwartu.

W jednej chwili Ginny dostrzega w tłumie trzy postacie, które zupełnie przypadkiem stoją tak, że jej wzrok jest wstanie je objąć.

Zielone oczy Harrego raczej jej nie widzą, błądzą po tłumie w poszukiwaniu Rona albo Hermiony. Błękitne prawie białe spojrzenie Luny wycelowane jest prosto w nią, dziewczyna macha do niej, ale na jej twarzy maluje się niepokój. Ginny przechodzi nagły dreszcz, gdy spogląda ponad głową przyjaciółki i napotyka czarne oczy Severusa Snapa. Mistrz eliksirów stoi w cieniu filaru podtrzymującego sklepienie peronu i pozornie niewzruszony sprawuje opiekę i kontrolę nad tłumem rozbawionych uczniów. Jego oczy są jednak skupione na niej, stojącej ciągle w oknie Ekspresu Hogwart.

\- Weasley… - Snape bezgłośnie wypowiada jej nazwisko. - … do mnie!

 **Pytania**

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta Hermiona, gdy mijają się wychodząc z sali po zakończonej uczcie.

\- Oczywiście – uśmiecha się Ginny zatrzymując się, by porozmawiać z Gryfonką. - Harry jeszcze nie wpakował się w kłopoty?

\- Nie, nie bardzo. Tym razem pilnowałam, by razem z Ronem stawili się na uczcie. Co sądzisz o nowej nauczycielce?

\- Jest dziwna… będą z nią problemy.

\- Też tak sądzę.

\- Mcgonagall wyglądała jakby połknęła cytrynę i to magiczną. Hogwart nie przyjmie jej ciepło.

\- Może zgubi się na ruchomych schodach.

Ginny śmieje się głośno ściągając na siebie uwagę przechodzących uczniów. Zdaje jej się, że słyszy swoje nazwisko. „Weasley, chyba Weasley… jest w Slytherinie". Rude włosy, o niespotykanym ognistym odcieniu są wizytówką jej rodziny. Czasami Ginny marzy, by w magiczny sposób przefarbować je na blond albo czerń, lecz powstrzymuje ją myśl o potrzebie zachowania pozorów. Nie stać jej na ostentacyjne gesty.

Pożegnawszy się z Hermioną kieruje się prosto do lochów, do siedziby jej domu, w którym też z racji pochodzenia nie jest zbyt mile widziana.

Ślizgońskie komnaty składające się na część wspólną są pełne uczniów. Nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo z obecnych Ginny kieruje się wprost do swojej sypialni. Ma cel.

 _Gdybym chciała zakląć ciszę czego bym potrzebowała?_

Na każde poprawnie zadane pytanie znajdzie się odpowiedź. Tylko jak je zadać. Ginny spędza niemal całą noc to wpatrzona w jawiące się na kartce zdanie, to przetrząsając zrobione w czasie wakacji notatki.

 _Zakląć ból, zakląć śmierć, sen, miłość, nienawiść… Spotęgować uczucia. Zredukować doznania._

Z bólem jest łatwo. Od bólu można wyjść, niech stanowi punkt zaczepienia do dalszych rozważań.

 _Gdybym chciała zakląć ból czego bym potrzebowała?_

Człowieka, zwierzęcia, żywej istoty zdolnej go odczuwać. Jej myśli biegną szybko, przeskakują jak wiązka elektryczna. Nagle przychodzi je na myśl, żeby zgłębić współczesną, mugolską medycynę i dowiedzieć się więcej o impulsach wędrujących po ciele. Uśmiecha się, gdy do pokoju wpadają pierwsze promienie słońca. Mugolskie książki w ślizgońskiej siedzibie. Śmieje się cicho, chowając notatki do kufra. Niedługo będzie ich coraz więcej, trzeba będzie poszukać nowej przestrzeni na badania i składowanie materiałów.

Hogwart na szczęście jest miejscem sprzyjającym tajemnicom, wystarczy wiedzieć gdzie szukać i o co prosić. Sam Severus Snape dał im to do zrozumienia podczas przemowy powitalnej dla pierwszoklasistów. Szukajcie, zgłębiajcie, zadawajcie pytania… jednak jeśli powinie wam się noga, bądźcie gotowi przyjąć surową karę. W tym sensie ich opiekun domu był w porządku – karał bezlitośnie, ale nigdy nie potępiał, gdy dostrzegł w kimś potencjał. Przynajmniej do czasu kiedy osoba popełniająca wykroczenie należała do jego domu.

 _Gdybym chciała zakląć ból? Ból? Potrzebny mi obiekt..._

\- Panno Weasley, będzie pani tak dobra i przeczyta nam pierwszy akapit pierwszego rozdziału z podręcznika?

\- Ja?

\- Tak, pani. Umie pani czytać?

Klasa się śmieje. Ginny nerwowo kartkuje podręcznik do obrony przed czarną magią. Mała czarownica w różowej garsonce uśmiecha się słodko i dziewczynie robi się niedobrze.

Czy będę umiała zadać ci ból, myśli Ginny, patrząc na stojącą przed nią kobietę i biorąc głęboki w dech.

\- Magiczne czy niemagiczne. Rozdział pierwszy. To tu też?

\- Tak, tak, moja droga!

\- Rozdział pierwszy, z którego nauczysz się jak odróżnić zachowanie magiczne od niemagicznego oraz jak poprawnie zakomunikować potrzebę użycia elementów magii w codziennym życiu. Młody czarodzieju, należysz do niezwykłego świata, który zarówno tobie jak i twoim kolegom może się wydać niezrozumiały albo groźny. Nic bardziej mylnego! Świat, który cię otacza jest stworzony tak by służyć twoim rozsądnym potrzebom...


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział VI

 **Po omacku**

Dni mijały powoli.

Ginny codziennie rano wstawała na godzinę przed koleżankami z dormitorium, by w milczeniu umyć się, ubierać i iść na śniadanie. Nim zdążyła na dobre rozbudzić swój umysł rozpoczynały się lekcje. W niektóre dni tygodnia trwały do późnego popołudnia i wtedy Ginny nie miała czasu i siły na swój projekt. W inne dni spędzała trochę czasu w pokoju wspólnym i bibliotece - chciała stwarzać chociaż pozory posiadania życia towarzyskiego - a gdy wszyscy powoli rozchodzili się do swoich sypialni, ruszała w stronę zachodniego skrzydła zamku.

Hogwart był pełen pustych, ukrytych komnat, do których nikt nie przychodził, bo bardzo często nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ich istnienia. Ignorancją w tej dziedzinie wykazywali się również profesorowie, żyjąc w poczuciu, że zamek jest bezpiecznym miejsce dla nich i dla uczniów. Ginny na własnej skórze uświadomiła sobie, jak wiele tajemnic skrywa Hogwart. Komnata Tajemnic, której nikt nie mógł znaleźć, nie mogła być wyjątkiem, musiało istnieć więcej takich miejsc.

Właśnie z takiego założenia wyszła Ginny intensywnie poszukując ukrytych sal i salek w czasie drugiego i trzeciego roku swojej bytności w zamku. W zachodnim skrzydle znalazło jedno ze swoich ulubionych miejsc. Łatwo można było do niego dojść ze ślizgońskich lochów, a przy okazji omijało się profesorskie gabinety. Komnata nie była zbyt duża, ale podzielona została na część górną i dolną, co umożliwiało magazynowanie materiałów z zachowaniem dostatecznego porządku. Kiedyś musiał być to gabinet albo sala przeznaczona do indywidualnej nauki. Wielkie okna na obu ścianach wychodziły na południe i zachód zapewniając dzienne światło od wczesnego przedpołudnia do zachodu słońca. Oczywiście Ginny niemal nie przebywała w tym czasie w swojej ukrytej komnacie, jednak doceniała także wieczorny widok z okien.

Czasami na oddalonych błoniach dostrzegała pojedyncze światełka różdżek należących do uczniów - nieprzepisowo wymykających się z zamku na schadzki czy na mrożące krew w żyłach spacery po obrzeżach Zakazanego Lasu. Czasami widziała Snape'a idącego w stronę jeziora i przystani dla łodzi. Widziała, jak wraca, zamyślony, powoli stąpając po stromym zboczu w kierunku zamku. Czy gdyby uniósł wzrok ku górze zobaczyłby ją siedzącą w jasno oświetlonym oknie, oknie, którego nie powinno być? Czuła nie małe podniecenie na myśl, że to właśnie on mógłby odkryć jej tajemnicę, jednak profesor nigdy nie podnosił wzroku.

Z końcem września Ginny popadła w rutynę co przyjęła z pewną ulgą. Przyzwyczaiła się już do nowego planu zajęć, nowych nauczycieli i wdrożyła się ponownie do pracy. Spała mało, jadła nie wiele. Na chłopców też nie bardzo miała siłę. Starała się nie opuścić w nauce. Na obronie przed czarna magią niemal nic nie robili, więc to tak jakby nie miała jednego przedmiotu. Dni robiły się co raz krótsze a profesorowie też okrzepli i uważniej patrolowali korytarze. Październik rozpoczął się wyjątkowo słonecznie, drzewa przybrały się w złoto i czerwień – w kolory Griffindoru. Ginny coraz częściej patrzyła w stronę Harrego Pottera, widziała jak jego wzrok błądzi z Cho Chang, jak chłopak czerwieni się na jej widok. Na widok Ginny czerwieniło się wielu chłopców, ale ona żadnego nie zaszczycała spojrzeniem. Jednak z dnia na dzień chodziła coraz bardziej wściekła. Na zaklęciach jej moc wymykała się spod kontroli, każde zaklęcie i słowo musiała cedzić z ostrożnością i uwagą. Nawet Luna zauważyła, że lepiej nie poruszać z nią tematu Harrego i byłej dziewczyny Cedrika, że lepiej w ogóle unikać tematu obsesji i miłości.

Drugi tydzień października zaczął się fatalnie, nagłe załamanie pogody i strugi deszczu lejące się z nieba bez końca, paskudny esej z eliksirów, który zajął jej całą niedziele i nie był nawet w połowie tak dobry jakby tego pragnęła, a w dodatku dostała szlaban od McGonagall, który przyjdzie jej odrobić w piątek. Wieczorem z ponurą miną zmierzała w stronę zachodniego skrzydła, gdy nagle jej uszu dobiegł cichy głos.

Rozejrzała się, bo o godzinie dziewiętnastej mało kto włóczył się w tej części zamku. Głos dochodził z odchodzącego na prawo ciemnego korytarza.

\- Nie chcę, nie… lepiej nie…

Po chwili odpowiedział mu drugi, zdecydowanie głośniejszy.

\- Zrobisz jak chcesz. Ale tak będzie lepiej, lepiej dla ciebie.

Ginny nie zwykła podsłuchiwać czyiś rozmów, tak naprawdę mało obchodziły ją problemy innych uczniów szkoły, jednak coś w tym głosach kazało jej podejść bliżej

\- Nie rozumiesz? Ktoś się dowie… jak?

\- Pokażę ci jak, tylko musisz być odważna, odważna mała Marianne, odważna.

Była już całkiem blisko, bo teraz słyszała niemal każde słowo. Ktoś stał w klasie, w której zwykle odbywały się zebrania towarzystwa numerologicznego.

\- Ktoś się dowie, ktoś… - pierwszy z głosów wpadł w jawnie histeryczny ton. Drugi zachował spokój. Jednak Ginny wydawało się, że oba mają w sobie coś znajomego. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i odważnie zajrzała do pomieszczenia.

Na środku klasy stała dziewczyna.

Była obrócona tyłem do drzwi a jej rozpuszczone, długie blond włosy w nieładzie spadały na ramiona. Mówiła głośno, zupełnie nie zwróciwszy uwagi na wejście ślizgonki.

\- Ktoś się dowie, a ja… a ja…

Poruszyła się nieznacznie i lekko zgarbiła.

\- Nikt się nie dowie! - odpowiedziała sama sobie, zmienionym, zimnym i spokojnym głosem. - Uważaj! Jest za tobą!

Ginny wypowiedziała zaklęcie, a jasny płomień z jej różdżki wystrzelił przez korytarz w poszukiwaniu opiekuna jej domu.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział VII

 **Zakręty**

\- Coo się stało!?

\- Ona! Ta dziewczyna, pani profesor, z nią jest coś nie w porządku.

Magicznego posłańca przeznaczonego dla profesora Snape'a przejęła przedwcześnie profesor Umbrige. Przybiegła czym prędzej, głośno nawołując. W tym czasie Marianne z uśmiechem na ustach obróciła się w stronę Ginny a potem bez słowa przemierzyła klasę, by zająć miejsce w jednej z ławek. Tak zastała je nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magia i tak też trwały, gdy wreszcie Snape dotarł na miejsce. To jakaś farsa, pomyślała Ginny, wpatrując się w blondwłosą dziewczynę.

Umbrige oczywiście wyśmiała ją, gdy Ginny powiedziała jej czego była świadkiem. Snape uniósł znacząco brwi.

\- Z nią jest coś nie tak! - wycedziła przez zęby po raz ostatni z całą mocą patrząc na opiekuna swojego domu.

\- Myślę, Severusie – zaczęła słodko profesor Umbrige – że panna Weasley naoglądała się za dużo mugolskich filmów. Choć przecież… jest uczennicą twojego domu.

\- W istocie, Dolores. Weasley bądź tak dobra i pójdź czym prędzej po rozumu do głowy. Panno Mottie, chwilowe szaleństwo Weasley, nie tłumaczy jednak tego co pani robi tak daleko od siedziby swego domu…

\- Zapomniałam notatek z zajęć.

Dziewczyna pomachała z uśmiechem zeszytem, który wyciągnęła z pułki pod ławką, w której siedziała.

\- Ginny musiała usłyszeć, jak mówię do siebie próbując sobie przypomnieć gdzie go zostawiłam.

\- I o to tyle szumu! - pisnęła Umbrige i klasnęła w swoje pulchne rączki, na których lśniły pierścionki. - Mam dziwne wrażenie, że Weasley za dużo przebywa w towarzystwie Pottera. To prawda, że spędziłaś z nim wakacje?

\- Wiedziałabym – odpowiedziała Ginny patrząc prosto w oczy nauczycielki – gdyby tak było. Była z rodzicami u rodziny.

\- Wiem, że kłamiesz – syknęła Umbrige, przez chwilę zrzucając maskę dobrodusznej starej panny. - Kłamiesz, jak on i wszyscy wam podobni.

Zrobiła dwa powolne kroczki w kierunku okna z wielkopańską manierą rozglądając się po klasie.

\- Ale ja – zaczęła przybierając na nowo maskę opanowania i spokoju – wyplenię z was to do końca. Do dna! Myślę, że czas, Severusie, by panna Weasley przyszła do mnie na specjalne zajęcia. Taki mały szlabanik, na którym dowie się, że kłamstwo nie popłaca.

\- Nie sądzę Dolores – uciął chłodno Snape - by panna Weasley miała na to czas. Ma już szlaban u Minevry, a dodatkowo u mnie. Innym razem Dolores, innym razem. Weasley – spojrzał na Ginny – odprowadzę cię do ślizgońskich komnat, jestem bowiem pewien, że z twoim ptasim móżdżkiem nie trafisz tam do rana.

I nie zważając na nieme protesty Umbrige wymaszerował z klasy.

Ginny niemal biegła za Snapem, gdy ten powiewając szatami pędził przez szkolne korytarze. Nagle mężczyzna zatrzymał się i wykonał gest jakby chciał złapać dziewczynę i przycisnąć do ściany, ale w ostatnim momencie się opanował.

\- Co – wysyczał – robiłaś w zachodnim skrzydle?

\- Przechodziłam – odparła dziewczyna i widząc, że profesor uważnie na nią patrzy kontynuowała – z tą krukonką naprawdę jest coś nie tak… mówiła sama do siebie, ale nie o zeszycie!

Ostatnie słowa prawie wykrzyczała, bo twarz Snape z każdą chwilą wyrażała coraz więcej mieszanki gniewu i pogardy.

\- Nie wątpię – wycedził przez zęby – że wierzysz w te swoje bajki. Jestem pewien, że towarzystwo Pottera nie działa na ciebie dobrze. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, nigdy… nigdy już być się z nim nie spotkała.

Jego oczy płonęły zimną furią, gdy mówił dalej.

\- Nie wiem jakim cudem trafiłaś do mojego domu, choć Umbrige ma rację. Kłamiesz. Pamiętasz naszą wakacyjną rozmowę w domu… tego pchlarza?

\- Pamiętam…

\- Każde twoje słowo to łgarstwo Weasley, wytłumacz mi więc dlaczego mam ci wierzyć teraz?

Spojrzała mu w oczy, ale natychmiast tego pożałowała. Nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć temu mężczyźnie, który, zdawała sobie z tego sprawę bardzo dobrze, dbał o nią i jej kolegów z domu najlepiej jak potrafił. Często myślała nawet, że nikt tak się o nią nie martwi jak Severus Snape. A ona martwiła się o niego.

\- Ja…

\- Milcz!

Jego krzyk przetoczył się jak grom wśród opustoszałych o tej porze korytarzy zamku. Chyba nawet jego trochę zaskoczył, bo pobladł i powtórzył już szeptem.

\- Milcz, Weasley. Już nic nie mów. Wracaj do swojej sypialni…

Ginny nie śmiała spojrzeć po raz ostatni w jego oczy, więc nie podnosząc głowy zaczęła się wycofywać. Nagle jednak coś sobie przypomniała i podniosła wzrok.

\- Panie profesorze, a szlaban?

Spojrzał na nią krótko, ale uważnie.

\- Kazałem ci milczeć i iść do swojego dormitorium – powiedział głosem pełnym drwiny.

Skinęła głową.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona nigdy, by nie uwierzyli jakim niezwykłym wychowawcą jest Severus Snape.


	8. Chapter 8

Widzę, że odbiór jest całkiem niezły, żałuje tylko, że tak mało komentujecie. Każdy głos w sprawie tekstu jest dla mnie bardzo cenny.  
Już niedługo kolejny rozdział, w którym Ginny wreszcie pokaże na co ją stać :)

Rozdział VIII

 **Luna**

\- Zrób to Luna! Po prostu to zrób!

Ginny stała na środku tajemniczej komnaty w zachodnim skrzydle. Luna siedziała na krześle niecałe dziesięć metrów dalej i mierzyła w przyjaciółkę różdżką.

\- Nie mogę, Gi. Prosisz za wiele.

\- Nie proszę cię o nic o co nie poprosiłby Grindelwald Dumbledora - zadrwiła Ginny, chcą odprężyć nieco zestresowaną krukonkę. - Zrób to!

\- Nie, Ginewro! - Luna poderwała się i ze skrywanym gniewem podeszła do okna – Jesteś szalona.

Ginny zaśmiała się serdecznie.

\- Nie chcesz to nie. Nie będę cię przecież zmuszać.

Luna stała przy oknie, tyłem do ślizgonki i wpatrywała się w mokre od deszczu błonia. Była sobota, trzeci tydzień października.

\- Luna? - Ginny nie śmiało podeszła do przyjaciółki. - Luna, czemu płaczesz?

Rzeczywiście po policzkach krukonki toczyły się wielkie łzy, podobne do kropli deszczu spływających po szybie. Dziewczyna płakała bezgłośnie, nie robiąc jednak nic z mokrymi policzkami, rękami obejmowała się kurczowo w pasie.

\- Luno… - Ginny objęła przyjaciółkę od tyłu w wyjątkowym jak dla niej geście sympatii. Oparła głowę na ramieniu dziewczyny i razem z nią patrzyła na błonia i odległą granicę lasu. Długo tak stały nim Luna oswobodziła się z uścisku i zdecydowanym ruchem obtarła łzy z twarzy.

\- Kto widział, by Pomyluna płakała – zażartowała, odchodząc od okna. - Przypominasz mi moją matkę, wiesz Gi?

\- Matkę?

\- Tak, ona też tak spinała włosy, kiedy zabierała się do eksperymentów i też miała oczy pełne… szaleństwa. Jesteś szalona, gdy pochłaniają cię te twoje mroczne myśli.

Ginny przeszedł dreszcz, który stłumiła przeciągając się i głośno ziewając. Jej rude włosy, na co dzień rozpuszczone, spięła w wysoki warkocz, teraz pojedyncze włoski wysunęły się z gumki i spadały jej na czoło. Rękawy szarej koszuli podwinęła za łokcie, a na jej twarzy widać było resztki makijażu, rozmazanego w chwilach głębokiego zamyślanie, gdy bezwiednie pocierała zmęczone oczy i zmarszczone czoło. Ginny wyobrażała sobie matkę Luny jako czarownicę w powłóczystych szatach i kołtunem we włosach. Nie przypuszczała, że mogło być inaczej.

\- Dlatego płakałaś? - spytała Lunę przyglądając się jej uważnie.

\- Nie.

\- To dlaczego?

\- Mój ojciec przysłał mi dzisiaj list.

Luna drżącą dłonią wyciągnęła z kieszeni szaty pomięty kawałek papieru w kolorze liliowym i wręczyła go przyjaciółce.

 _ **Najdroższa córko,**_

 _ **nie ukrywam, że brak Twojej obecności wpływa na mnie głęboko niekorzystnie. Brak mi Twojej uśmiechniętej buzi i Twoich słodkich, pracowitych rączek. Brak mi nawet Twoich usteczek układających się tak rozkosznie, gdy mówisz dobranoc swemu staremu ojcu. Konsultowałem się z pracownikiem ministerstwa i podjąłem decyzję.**_

 _ **Czas byś wróciła do domu. Ja będę dbał o Ciebie i Twoją edukację.  
Oczekuję Cię w niedziele.**_

 _ **Twój stęskniony ojciec.**_

Ginny poczuła jak zimna furia ogarnia jej ciało. Prawie nie widziała słów, które czytała, bo przed oczami wirowały jej czarne plamy. Luna musiała coś dostrzec w jej twarzy, bo niepewnym ruchem wyjęła list z jej dłoni. Papier wysunął się spomiędzy palców, ale Ginny prawie tego nie poczuła. Po omacku poszukała krzesła.

\- Czy ktoś to widział?

\- Dyrektor dostał dzisiaj list o podobnej treści i powiedział, że jutro zostanę odprowadzona do domu zgodnie z wyrażoną wolą…

\- Luna, czy ktoś widział TEN list?! - Ginny podniosła wzrok na przyjaciółkę, a dłonie, by nie drżały, zwinęła w pięści.

\- Nie… czemu miałby go widzieć?

\- Luna… tak nie może być.

Słowa, które Ginny wypowiedziała niemal niesłyszalnym szeptem zawisły w komnacie wśród drobinek kurzu.

\- Nie może być inaczej, Gi… nie zniosłabym, gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział - odpowiedziała Luna i wyszła z sali.

Ginny jeszcze długo siedziała wśród ksiąg i zwojów pergaminów nie biorąc jednak żadnego do ręki i nie poświęcając im nawet jednego spojrzenia. Jej wzrok utkwiony był w drzwiach, które zamknęły się za Luną, a jej myśli galopowały w zawrotnym tempie.

Od kiedy wiedziała? Od drugiego roku. Na drugim roku ojciec Luny przyjechał zobaczyć ją na święta i poszli na spacer. Już wtedy Ginny odniosła wrażenie, że w ich relacjach jest coś nie tak, ale nie rozumiała co. _Brak mi twoich słodkich, pracowitych rączek._ Kto tak pisze do swojego dziecka. Kto chce by jedyna córka pozostała w domu i nie uczęszczała do odległej szkoły… Zły ojciec z baśni. Ale życie to nie baśń, a ojciec Luny po stracie żony popadł w szaleństwo. Luna była jego jedynym wsparciem. _Nie zniosłabym, gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział._

Prawda stygmatyzuje. Ginny wiedziała to aż nazbyt dobrze. Wypala lśniące piętno na policzku i już na zawsze pozostaje z nami. Luna nie zniosłaby gdyby ktoś dowiedział się o jej problemie. Nawet swojej przyjaciółce o niczym nie powiedziała. Ale dała jej list… pokazała jej te słowa, a Ginny zobaczyła prawdę. Co zrobić, myślała ślizgonka, co zrobić… Nagle podjęła decyzję, a plan w jej głowie skrystalizował się błyskawicznie. Poderwała się z krzesła i pobiegła w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.


	9. Chapter 9

Przepraszam za dłuższą przerwę, ale... zrywałam z chłopakiem xD A to zawsze negatywnie odbija się na innych sprawach.

Bawcie się dobrze, nie mylcie kroku i piszcie komentarze :)

P.S Tak, dom Ślizgonów ma w mojej wersji kilka mniejszych salonów wspólnych i tak, można zostać zabranym z Hogwartu - kilku uczniów miało nie wrócić do niego po powrocie Czarnego Pana, bo ich rodzice się bali.

Rozdział IX

 **T** **ańcz**

\- Możesz zostać…

Były to pierwsze słowa jakie wypowiedziała Ginny, gdy nazajutrz spotkała się z Luną w Wielkiej Sali. Krukonka spojrzała na nią jakby nie zrozumiała wypowiedzianych słów.

\- Możesz zostać jeszcze tydzień – dodała Ginny, biorąc przyjaciółkę za rękę i ciągnąc w stronę wyjścia. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek podsłuchał co miała do powiedzenia.

\- Dumbledore się zgodził! A po Święcie Duchów pojadę razem z tobą do domu. Przekonam twojego ojca, że twoje miejsce jest w Hogwarcie.

\- Niby jak? - Luna spoglądała na nią niewidzącym wzrokiem. Ginny znała ten stan, choć już dawno go nie widziała. Luna pogrążała się w świecie, do którego tylko ona miała dostęp. Przebywanie z nią w takich chwilach było jak wizyta na oddziale dla katatoników.

\- Znajdę sposób! - krzyknęła Ginny biorąc Krukonkę w ramiona. W jej objęciach dziewczyna wydawała się jeszcze mniejsza i jeszcze bardziej krucha niż wyglądała.

\- Znajdę sposób – szepnęła Ślizgonka zanurzając nos w białych, puszystych włosach.

Dni mijały powoli. Ginni stworzyła w swojej głowie tysiące scenariuszy i miliony wersji rozmowy z panem Lovegoodem. Za każdym razem czując, że to co wymyśliła nie wystarczy. Godzinami głowiła się nad argumentem mogącym skruszyć twardą wolę starego czarodzieja. Setki razy myślała o tym, by biec i czym prędzej powiedzieć czego się domyśla, któremuś z nauczycieli. I setki razy odganiała ten pomysł słysząc w głowie rozpaczliwe słowa Luny: „Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć". Jej przyjaciółka była nieobecna. Nie było sposobu na przebicie się przez grube ściany jej umysłu. Za każdym razem, kiedy rozpoczynały temat jej powrotu do domu, Krukonka zaczynała opowiadać o planowanych naprawach i roślinach, które posadzi, a które ,Ginny była święcie przekonana, nawet nie istnieją.

Powoli lecz nieubłaganie zbliżała się wielka uczta z okazji Święta Duchów a zaraz po niej termin wyjazdu Luny z Hogwartu. Snape nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zauważył rozkojarzenia jednej ze swoich podopiecznych. Skwitował to paroma szyderczymi uwagami rzucanymi w trakcie lekcji oraz kilkoma uważnymi spojrzeniami. Nie spytał wprost, a Ginny dziękowała za to wszystkim znanym sobie bóstwom, bowiem nie była pewna, czy miałaby siłę ponownie mu skłamać.

Ostatni dzień października wypadał w niedzielę, więc Ginny otrzymała oficjalne pozwolenie na opuszczenie poniedziałkowych lekcji i udanie się w godzinach porannych wraz z Luną do jej domu. Jej rodzina mieszkała niedaleko posiadłości Lovegoodów, tak więc jej matka mogła ją odebrać i bezpiecznie aportować z powrotem pod bramy Hogwartu.

W ostatni październikowy wieczór siedząc przy stole wśród wesoło rozmawiających kolegów i grzebiąc w specjalnym świątecznym puddingu, Ginny myślami była zupełnie gdzie indziej. Jej projekt w ostatnim tygodniu zszedł na dużo dalszy plan, sterta zadań domowych na następny tydzień czekała na nią nieruszona, nawet sytuacja z Umbrige, która poruszała Hogwart do cna, na niej nie zrobiła większego wrażenia.

Sprawa Luny ją również zamknęła w drżącej, mydlanej bańce, która w każdej chwili mogła pęknąć. Tydzień zwłoki wybłagany u Dumbledora, który na początku wydawał jej się błogosławieństwem i idealnym czasem na wymyślenie planu, obrał ją ze wszystkich sił i teraz mając w perspektywie rozmowę z ojcem przyjaciółki drżała w środku jak mała dziewczynka.

Zdecydowanie nie jestem sobą, pomyślała, pocierając skronie, jakby chciała odpędzić natrętny ból głowy. Na prawo od niej Harry Potter patrzył maślanymi oczami w kierunku Cho Chang, Krukonka zaś udawała, że tego nie widzi. Bogowie, to było ponad jej siły. Z irytowana wstała, przypadkiem przewracając puchar z sokiem na stół. Lepki napój rozlał się po obrusie ochlapując dwóch nieznanych jej pierwszoroczniaków i Malfoya, który siedział całą ucztę wyraźnie odwrócony od jej części stołu. Chłopak poderwał się i obrzucił ją złowrogi spojrzeniem.

\- Weasley! - wysyczał, a jego oczy powędrowały wzdłuż mokrych, lecz szybko znikających zacieków na jego szacie.

Ginny już miała różdżkę w ręku i już zdążyła wypowiedzieć odpowiednie zaklęcie.

\- Wybacz – bąknęła obracając się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Wyglądasz jak trup Weasley… grasz dzisiaj główna rolę?

Na twarz Draco wpełzną wredny uśmiech.

\- Spierdalaj… - szepnęła Ginny nachylając się tak, by tylko on mógł ją usłyszeć i niemal natychmiast ruszając w stronę drzwi.

„Pożałujesz tego" usłyszała za sobą, ale nie odwróciła się tylko spokojnym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku ślizgońskiej części zamku.

Pierwszy ze wspólnych pokoi był pusty, drugi – ulubiony Malfoya i jego bandy – również, w trzecim siedziała uczennica ostatniego roku robiąca nerwowe notatki, w czwartym najmniejszym palił się kominek i to tam Ginny z ponurą miną rzuciła się na kanapę. Luna nie odzywała się do niej prawie w ogóle, a jeśli już to jej słowa były pozbawione sensu, Harry jawnie podkochiwał się w Cho, bracia nie zwracali na nią uwagi zajęci swoimi arcyważnymi sprawami, a Hermionę skutecznie odstraszyła wynurzeniami o miotłach. Była sama. Zupełnie jak w czasie pierwszego roku kiedy to pogrążona w swoim świecie sięgnęła po mały czarny dziennik i prawie przelała do niego swoją duszę. Czuła ucisk w skroniach i suchość w gardle. Ogień w kominku trzaskał uspokajająco. Po chwili zapadła w nerwowy sen.

Śniło jej się, że stoi przed wielką szklaną ścianą. Ściana lśniła i mieniła się w świetle wschodzącego słońca. Była gładka i ciepła niczym ludzkie ciało. Otaczała ją, jednak nie ograniczała swobody.

Obudził ją szmer.

Ktoś był w pokoju.

Poderwała się na równe nogi, odruchowo sięgając po różdżkę. Dlaczego zasnęła? W miejscu, gdzie nie powinna tracić czujności? Jej umysł wył na alarm.

\- No, no, no… - usłyszała kpiący głos. - Tak zrywają się tylko ci co mają nieczyste sumienie. Czyżbyś miała nieczyste sumienie Weasley?

To Malfoy stał przy kominku oparty lekko o gzyms. Zdjął szatę i krawat, a włosy miał lekko zmierzwione.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie - odparła Ginny omiatając szybko salon spojrzeniem, by sprawdzić, czy niczego nie zostawiła w zasięgu lepkich łap Draco.

\- Kto by pomyślał… akurat ty ze wszystkich ludzi powinnaś spać słodko. Mała i niewinna Ginny.

\- Odwal się.

\- A może boisz się spać w gnieździe żmij?

Słowa wypowiadane przez Malfoya, aż kipiały od złośliwości, jednak jego twarz pozostała dziwnie opanowana. Nie była wykrzywiona w jednym z szyderczych uśmiechów, nie wyrażała również złości.

\- Czego ty chcesz, tak właściwie? - spytała Ginny przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Wszyscy pełzamy, Weasley… - odpowiedział chłopak tajemniczo i podszedł do okna. - Ty również, ale jesteś trochę typem samotnika.

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Malfoy.

\- Tak, tak, ja lubię mieć wokół siebie ludzi. To mi daje poczucie… przynależności.

Zachwiał się opierając o parapet, a po chwili stanął na palcach próbując dojrzeć coś co było za szybą.

\- Jesteś pijany… - ni to stwierdziła, ni to spytała Ginny, bo pierwszy raz widziała Draco w tak dziwnym stanie.

\- Jestem – odparł obracając się do niej. - Chcesz być też?

Na jego twarzy błąkał się uśmiech i teraz dziewczyna zobaczyła to wyraźnie.

\- Pij sobie z Pansy.

\- Oh ona jest… tępą dzidą – Malfoy zachichotał pod nosem wyraźnie zadowolony ze słów, których użył. - Rozumiesz? Jest prosta, nieskomplikowana, chętna, ale niezbyt ponętna.

Znowu się zaśmiał.

\- Nie to co ty, Weasley. Z tym twoim wyglądem umrzyka. Patrzyłaś ostatnio w lustro? Po wakacjach byłaś bardziej rumiana.

\- Nie kpij… - oparła Ginny i już obracała się, by wyjść, gdy nagle poczuła nieodpartą chęć wypowiedzenia jeszcze kilku słów. Z Draco w takim stanie rozmowa wydawała jej się znacznie bardziej interesująca. - Mam problem, Draco i twoje kpiny nie pomogą.

\- Problem? - młody czarodziej machnął różdżką, a na małym okrągłym stoliku stojącym przed kanapą, na której wcześniej spała dziewczyna pojawiła się butelka ze bursztynowym płynem.

\- Alkohol w Hogwarcie? - Ginny uniosła brwi w geście niedowierzania.

\- Mam swoje prywatne zapasy i dostawców – uśmiechnął się Malfoy gestem zapraszając Ginny do wzięcia jednej z dwóch szklanek, które również za sprawą jego czarów pojawiły się na stole. Dziewczyna podeszła i poczęstowała się, jednak nie usiadła na kanapie, tylko stanęła przy kominku w miejscu, w którym wcześniej stał chłopak. Teraz oddzielała ich od siebie przestrzeń całego salonu.

\- Opowiadaj – szepnął Draco, biorąc łyk ze swojej szklanki. Ginny jeszcze chwilę kontemplowała obraz wiszący na ścianie, a po chwili i ona przysunęła usta, by skosztować trunku. Rozkaszlała się, aż łzy pociekły jej z oczu.

\- O ja… - wydyszała z trudem łapiąc oddech.

\- Trzeba umieć pić – zaśmiał się Malfoy biorąc kolejny łyk.

\- Widać, że ty masz wprawę… - odparła zduszonym głosem.

\- Widać. Twój problem? Jest, czy już zniknął?

\- Jest, jest nadal…ale nie bardzo mogę ci powiedzieć. Powiedzmy, że jest to paskudna tajemnica, do której mam dostęp, bo ślizgałam się tam gdzie nie powinnam…

\- Mały wąż czasami błądzi.

\- No coś w tym rodzaju. Muszę komuś przemówić do rozsądku, jednak moje argumenty to inwalidzi.

Malfoy patrzył na nią, lekko przechylając głowę. Jego biała koszula, prawie białe włosy i blada twarz odbijały się wyraźnie na tle ciemnego pokoju oświetlonego jedynie blaskiem ognia. Teraz mnie wykpi, pomyślała Ginny, ale chłopak nic nie powiedział. Tylko wstał i podszedł do szafki w kącie pokoju, której nikt nigdy nie otwierał.

\- Jesteś czystej krwi Weasley, co prawda, jak twierdzi mój ojciec, wyrzekliście się jej… jednak ja czasami widzę jak ona w tobie wrze. Inni w tym domu, jest ich tak wielu… - machnął nieskładnie lewą ręką, prawą majstrując przy szafce – mają w żyła siano i gnój nie krew. Ty masz ją czystą jak łza.

Spojrzał na nią, a ona nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć.

\- Gdy we mnie - nie zrażony niczym Draco kontynuował swój wywód. - Wrze krew, daje je upust. A gdy nie wiem co robić, przypominam sobie, że w życiu jest jedna, jedna ważna rzecz.

Zawiesił głos próbując wyciągnąć jakiś czarny kształt z wnętrza szafki.

\- Jaka Draco?

Odwrócił się, jego oczy błyszczały lekko. Odłożył to co miał w rękach i zrobił dwa kroki w jej kierunku, a widząc, że ona nie ma się gdzie cofnąć, zrobił cztery kolejne. Teraz stali całkiem blisko siebie. Tak blisko, że mogła poczuć jego zapach. Alkohol pomieszany z czymś słodkim, jakimiś perfumami, które przywodziły na myśl krzaki róż w pełnym słońcu.

\- Pachniesz jak dziewczyna, Draco – szepnęła i od razu pożałowała, bo twarz chłopaka spowił cień.

\- I co z tego? - warknął.

\- Nic, zupełnie nic. Ładnie pachniesz… to jest ładny zapach, tylko…

\- Tylko co?!

\- Nie znałam cię od tej strony, Draco. Nie wiedziałam, że tak ładnie pachniesz.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Pij, bo bredzisz.

Wskazał ręką na jej prawie pełną szklankę, a ona posłusznie upiła jeden łyk, a potem kolejny.

\- Taniec – szepnął Draco i machnął różdżką. Z kąta pokoju, gdzie stała tajemnicza szafka dobiegły dźwięki muzyki.

\- Taniec? - chciała zaszydzić Ginny, lecz Malfoy zmarszczył brwi.

\- Życie jest jak taniec na cienkiej linii nad przepaścią… jeśli pomylisz krok… - podał jej rękę, a ona odstawiła szklankę na kominek i niepewnie wyciągnęła do niego swoją. Chwycił ją i pewnym ruchem przyciągnął do siebie. Jej dłoń położył sobie na ramieniu i delikatnie, jakby była z porcelany objął ją w pasie.

\- Jeśli pomylisz kro, Weasley, to spadasz.

Pchnął ją i spokojnie poprowadził. Znała ten krok, jako mała dziewczynka tańczyła w domu, gdy nikt nie widział. Potem przestała, ale proste kroki walca, wykonywała wręcz naturalnie.

\- Widzisz, to jest w twojej krwi.

Stała w pełnym słońcu wśród krzewów dzikiej róży. Róże były niemal całe białe i tylko koniuszki płatków upstrzone były bladymi czerwonymi plamkami. Ich zapach był zniewalający.

Walc dobiegł końca. Muzyka urwała się tak nagle jak się zaczęła. Draco, od którego emanowało ciepło i słodki zapach, powoli wypuścił ją z objęć.

\- Tańcz, Ginewro, tańcz.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział X**

 **Pierwsza bitwa**

Stały na szczycie wzniesienia, które górowało nad wysłaną wrzosami doliną. Wąska błotnista ścieżka prowadziła w dół, aż do krzywego domu i jego dziwacznego obejścia.

Luna drżała odkąd tylko przekroczyły bramy Hogwartu, a w chwili, gdy profesor Sprout zostawiła je same sobie na środku wrzosowiska, z jej gardła wyrwał się tłumiony szloch. Ginny zaplotła włosy w wysoki warkocz, a w jej oczach dostrzec można było żelazne błyski. Zeszłej nocy, gdy ona i Malfoy skończyli tańczyć i bez zbędnych słów rozeszli się do swoich pokoi, Ginny położyła się do łózka tak jak stała i w tym samym ubraniu wyruszyła nazajutrz z Hogwartu. Teraz stojąc na szczycie wzgórza, smagana przez północny wiatr, próbujący wyrwać z niej resztki ciepła, czuła na sobie nikły zapach róż, który przywodził jej namyśl pełnie lata.

\- Chodź Luna – powiedziała biorąc przyjaciółkę za rękę. - Nie zostaniemy tam długo i chciałabym zdążyć na lunch do Nory.

Luna posłusznie niczym marionetka ruszyła za nią. Szły kilka minut, a gdy w końcu stanęły przed obdrapaną furtka w limonkowym kolorze, to Ginny musiała pchnąć ją, by otworzyć im przejście.

\- Ciągniesz mnie na rzeź – wymamrotała Luna przez zaciśnięte gardło.

\- Trzymaj się z tyłu.

Ginny puściła rękę przyjaciółki i zdecydowanym krokiem weszła na ganek. Mocno zastukała w drzwi.

\- Panie Lovegood? Panie Lovegood!

Drzwi uchyliły się na kilka centymetrów i Ginny dostrzegła błękitne oko i jasnoblond brew w powstałej szparze.

\- Mam na imię Ginewra, panie Lovegood. Jest ze mną Luna.

\- Luna? Moja Luna?

Drzwi otworzyły się szerzej i Ksenofilius Lovegood wyglądnął na ganek.

\- Luna, kochana! - krzyknął, a Luna jak zaczarowana odpowiedziała:

\- Cześć, tato.

Ginny zrobiła krok do przodu z duża siłą popychając wciąż niewystarczająco otwarte drzwi. Mężczyzna cofnął się zszokowany, ale zrobił jej przejście.

\- Panie Lovegood na słówko – powiedziała radośnie, wchodząc do zabałaganionego pokoju. Mężczyzna obrócił się i spojrzał na nią lekko rozbieganym wzrokiem. Miał na sobie podarte spodnie i brudną koszulę, włosy spadały mu tłustymi splotami aż do ramion. W domu pachniało niemytym ciałem.

Ginny rozejrzała się.

\- Kuchnia? - wskazała na drzwi po prawej stronie przyozdobione różową firanką w kotki. I bez pytania ruszyła w ich stronę.

\- Proszę panie Lovegood, to nie zajmie długo – krzyknęła będąc już w środku, a jej pogodny głos przekonał w końcu mężczyznę, by z lekkim oporem podążył za nią.

Ksenofilius Lovegood wszedł do kuchni, w której o tej porze dnia było przyjemnie jasno. Promienie słońca oświetlały brudne błękitne firanki i zestaw malowanej ręcznie, przykurzonej porcelany. W zlewie i na stole piętrzyły się naczynia, a uschnięte domowe rośliny tkwiły smutno na parapecie.

Ginny cicho zamknęła drzwi stojąc za plecami mężczyzny. Szklane drzwiczki kredensu, z którego odchodziła złotawa farba, zadzwoniły głucho, oblepiona tłuszczem kuchenna lampa zakołysała się.

\- Panie Lovegood – wyszeptała Ginny – powiem to tylko raz. I chcę byś mnie uważnie słuchał.

Mężczyzna obrócił się powoli, tak że teraz stali twarzą w twarz. Jego dłonie nerwowo mięły coś w kieszeniach spodni.

\- Słuchasz mnie?

Głos Ginny był zimny, jak rwący górski potok, gdy wiosną topnieją lody.

\- Słuchasz mnie!?

\- Tt-aak…

\- Słuchaj uważnie… wiem co robisz Lunie. I mogę sprawić byś cierpiał.

\- Jj-a…

\- Milcz!

Szybka w kredensie pękła z cichym trzaskiem.

\- Sprawię, że będziesz cierpiał na długo po tym, jak mnie zabiorą. Wierzysz mi?

\- Wierzę, wierzę…

Mężczyzna nie śmiał spuścić z niej wzroku, na jego czole pojawiły się kropelki potu. Wszystko w koło trzeszczało i wibrowało, ale Ginni nie zwracała na to uwagi, mówiła powoli starając się zapanować nad mocą, która buzowała w niej odkąd zobaczyła szczurzą twarz Ksenofiliusa Lovegooda.

\- A teraz posłuchaj. Cofniesz wszystkie papiery. Już nigdy nie napiszesz do Luny. Pozostanie w Hogwarcie, aż do pełnoletności. A wakacje będzie spędzać ze mną. Rozumiesz?

Mężczyzna przełkną ślinę i wywrócił oczami. Drżał, a zapach jego potu wypełnił całą kuchnię.

\- ROZUMIESZ?!

Dwie cienkie stróżki krwi spłynęły z nozdrzy mężczyzny szybko plamiąc mu i tak brudna koszulę i skapując na podłogę. Ksenofilius nerwowo dotknął okolic nosa i ust, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się nieme przerażenie.

\- Rozumiesz…? - szepnęła Ginny, gdy mężczyzna rzucił się po ścierkę i nieporadnie starał się zatamować płynąca obficie krew.

\- Rr-ozumiem, rozumiem! - wykrzyknął, choć jego słowa tłumiła lniana, brudna szmata.

\- Przysięgnij! - powiedziała Ginny wyciągając do niego dłoń, by odebrać magiczną obietnicę.

\- Nie możesz używać cz-czarów… - wybełkotał.

\- Wierz mi, gnoju, że zadziała – wysyczała przez zęby uśmiechając się najpodlej jak potrafiła.

W Norze jak zwykle panowała przyjemna, rodzinna atmosfera. Pani Weasley zrobiła ciasto z jabłkami i tylko troszkę zdziwiła się widząc Lunę również wracającą do Hogwartu.

\- Jednak nie zostajesz, kochaneczko.

\- Jednak nie – odparła Ginny z ustami pełnymi ciasta. Wierzyć jej się nie chciało, że mogą istnieć dwa tak różne od siebie światy. Luna nabrała kolorów, jak tylko opuściły dom na wrzosowisku. Teraz spokojnie zajadała ciasto rozglądając się z ciekawością. Obie były jak stal. Gdy Ginny wyszła z oświetlonej przez słońce kuchni w domu pana Lovegooda i skinęła na przyjaciółkę dając jej znać, że wychodzą, Luna nawet nie zaglądnęła przez uchylone drzwi, by zobaczyć co stało się z jej ojcem. Dopiero, gdy były w połowie drogi do Nory odważyła się zadać pytanie.

\- Co mu zrobiłaś?

\- Nic - Ginny zatrzymała się łapiąc oddech. - Zupełnie nic. Zdenerwował się to mu poszła krew z nosa…

\- Wszystko wirowało Gi.

\- Wydawało ci się.

\- Myślisz, że już nigdy…

\- Mam nadzieję, kochana. Chodź już niedaleko.

W Hogwarcie przywitał je Dumbledore, który zupełnie przypadkiem przechodził przez hol w chwili, gdy one do niego wchodziły.

\- O! Panna Weasley, panna Lovegood. Widzę, że przyjaźń może kwitnąć – zaśmiał się.

Ginny odpowiedziała mu wystudiowanym uśmiechem.

\- Pan Lovegood ma miękkie serce – odpowiedziała podchodząc do dyrektora.

\- Tata będzie smutny, ale zrozumiał, że tu mi będzie lepiej – dodała Luna swoim zwykłym, lekko rozmarzonym głosem. Były jak stal.

\- To cudownie moje drogie. Przyjaźń, przyjaźń to największy skarb jaki mamy, a miłość rodziców, oh, oni wybaczą nam wszystko.

Zaśmiały się razem z dyrektorem, który uścisnął im dłonie i powędrował do swojego gabinetu wspominając o ogromnej ilości pracy. Uśmiechały się jeszcze chwilę po tym, jak zniknął za rogiem.

\- Myślisz, że wie? - spytała Luna.

\- Ze wszystkich osób na ziemi on na pewno nie wie…

Tej nocy Ginny nie mogła zasnąć. Przewracała się z boku na bok i uderzała głową w poduszkę. Męczyły ją wspomnienia minionego dnia i myśl o tym, czy rzeczywiście mogłaby skrzywdzić Lovegooda. Skrzywdzić na poważnie, wypowiedzieć zakazane zaklęcie, wyrwać mu oddech z piersi, sprawić, by jego kości zapłonęły żywym ogniem. Czytała o tym i wiedziała, że istnieją zaklęcia powodujące ból fizyczny i psychiczny. Ból nie do opisania. Groziła temu mężczyźnie, a on jej uwierzył, ale czy byłaby wstanie…

Dla Luny, myśląc o jego brudnych dłoniach i obrzydliwym oddechu.

Ta myśl wyrwała ją z łóżka. Ubrała się i niespostrzeżenie wyszła na szkolne korytarze. Spacer w świetle księżyca być może ukoi jej nerwy.

Hogwart był zupełnie pusty, nawet duchy pozaszywały się w jego odległych częściach zajęte swoimi sprawami. Ginny szła powoli nasłuchując każdego szmeru mogącego świadczyć o zbliżającym się patrolu. Przypomniała sobie, jak dawno nie wymykała się na schadzki z chłopcami i uświadomiła sobie, że trochę brakuje jej tego dreszczyku emocji, który towarzyszył takim spotkaniom. Snape pewnie jest z niej dumny, że już nie wędruje korytarzami w poszukiwaniu seksualnych ekscesów. Umarłby, gdyby wiedział co mnie teraz zajmuje, pomyślała i zachichotała cicho. Szła w zupełnych ciemnościach, wybierając korytarze, gdzie znajdowały się okna, bowiem nawet nikły blask gwiazd czy księżyca zapewniał wystarczającą widoczność. Był to sprawdzony sposób, kiedyś nawet udało jej się zaszyć w ciemnościach i minąć nauczyciela przeświadczonego, że każdy musi sobie oświetlać drogę różdżką.

Nogi prowadziły ją same, aż na sam szczyt wieży astronomicznej. Nie była sama.

\- Harry? Co ty tu robisz o tej porze?

\- Nie mogę spać. A ty?

\- Też…


End file.
